


Mi Vida || Carlos Oliveira ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: Welcome To Umbrella [10]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 3 - Fandom
Genre: Carlos is stuck in a hospital, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Near Death Experiences, Serious Injuries, carlos has a little girl, dad!Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: When you hear your husband is alive you rush to the hospital to see him.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader
Series: Welcome To Umbrella [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436962
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Mi Vida || Carlos Oliveira ||

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my tumblr account.  
> &  
> Since Carlos is a mix of Latin American and Indigenous origins I wanted to through some things in that he might say to his S/O and child
> 
> Prompts:  
> 06: scar kiss.32: The emotional hug.  
> Princesa: Meaning Princess  
> Mi Vida: My life

When you got a call from the hospital informing you of your husband had just arrived unconscious to the Emergency Room your heart nearly stopped. You expected the worse, when you signed up to be a soldiers wife you knew the precautions it came with it. They told you he had a chance to not come home with every mission he went on, you weren’t stupid. You knew him working for the U.B.C.S was dangerous and it killed you whenever he left.

Slowly walking through the hallway you held your daughters hand, the little girl seeming oblivious to it all. Coming to a stop in front of the door you finally noticed a tall, pretty young woman with short hair. Her eyes looking through the small window of the Hospital door.

“You must be Brooke.”

Blinking in surprise you cleared out your throat raising your brows for a moment. “Are you a friend of Carlos….someone he works with.”

“Work…no I don’t work…well we helped each other escape Raccon City…and I guess you can say we’re friends…he’s a good man…and he really loves you…wouldn’t stop talking about you…or your little girl.” The woman turned to your daughter giving her a small wink. “I’m Jill and well, I’ll get out of your way. I’m sure you want to see him…and by the way…your husband is hero he saved my life.”

Stepping out of your way Jill gave you both a small smile as you two slipped into the Hospital room, your little girl wasting no time into rushing over to the bed where Carlos was laying. You could see a few bandages peaking through the hospital gown as he flipped through the T.V stations. 

“Daddy!” Scrambling on the bed she wrapped her little arms around his neck, the man letting out a chuckle as he gave her the best hug he could. “Ah how’s my little Princesa”

Giggling the little girl nuzzled into her fathers chest more. “I missed you daddy.”

“I missed you too.” Clearing out his throat Carlos winced as he adjusted his body so he could leave space for you. Ignoring the pain he gave you a small wink. “Ah…Mi Vida…I can’t tell you how good it is to see you.”

Hearing your sniffle the man couldn’t help but feeling guilt shoot through him, he never liked seeing you cry. “Oh beautiful please don’t.”

“You idiot…d…do you know how lucky you are to even be alive! I turned on the T.V. and found out that the city my husband when too was blown up…you…” shaking your head you brushed your tears away then with in a few quick steps you were by his bed side wrapping your arms around him and your daughter for a tight hug. All the stress of him being gone finally leaving your body as your cried in his arms. “I’m so happy you’re alive.”

You whispered into his neck, his hand rubbing your back gently as he continued to hold you, the little one not understanding why her mother was crying. 

“Mommy please don’t cry….daddy! you gotta kiss mommy to make her stop crying.” Your daughter placing her hands on her fathers cheek, though letting out a laugh he used his free hand to brush a dew tears away before laying his head back down on the pillow.

Shaking your head you smiled at your little girl, already become the splitting image of her father. Closing your eyes adjusted your body on his hospital bed before running your finger against the scar across his cheek. “Idiot…I’m glade you’re home.”Leaning forward you then placed a kiss against the scar before you relaxed into his arms, knowing that you could rest easy now.


End file.
